El video de Loan
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Esto pasa cuando un citatorio se prolonga por contar una curiosa historia de familia. Una vida que empezó con una borrachera en una fiesta y, literalmente, mucho vino (Ganador del reto de The Latin House: Los Hijos del Pecado)(ADVERTENCIA: Loudcest)


**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material de Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **El video de Loan**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Marzo de 2040**

 **2:30 pm**

 **Dirección de la preparatoria Royal Woods**

 _El invierno no es la mejor época para nadar desnudo_

 _-Tad Williams, novelista estadounidense._

El ambiente de la oficina es algo tenso. El director, un hombre castaño calvo con una prominente barba y de buena estatura, miraba con cierta curiosidad el escenario que tenía frente a sí. De lejos, mucha gente habrá tildado a aquél extraño trío como un clásico matrimonio bígamo de Las Vegas... si no fuera porque aquella mujer rubia de cuarenta no hubiese aclarado que aquél raro tipo de cabello blanco fuera su hermano menor. Entre ambos, el padre... o eso quiso hacer creer dicho trío, de aquella estudiante. Latino, apenas mayor que la rubia, delgado, con una ligera perilla, no muy despierto en apariencia.

En cuanto a la chica... suspira tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo carajo se fue a meter en semejante problema. Loan Santiago-Loud no era latina. Cabello rubio platinado corto, piel pálida... lo que es normal si se consideran sus pasatiempos, ojos ambarinos e indudable buena disposición. Lo que no encaja con el porqué diablos se encuentra aquí.

-Gracias por venir, señores Santiago y... joven Loud -saluda el director, un tanto nervioso.

-Dudo que el placer sea literalmente nuestro -espeta Lori, un poco molesta... traducido a "necesito una copa ya, maldición".

-Gracias por recibirnos -añade Bobby, tomando por los hombros a su mujer.

-¿Puede por favor ir al punto? -pide Lincoln, bastante molesto como su hermana.

-Paciencia, joven...

-Señor Loud, para usted -repone agresivo el peliblanco.

-... Señor Loud... ¿Por donde podemos empezar, además de tratar sobre el castigo de Loan?

-Si q-q-quiere l-la ver-verdad, director Rodríguez -habla Loan, temblando y jugando con sus dedos medios e índices-, te-tendrá que escucharla co-completa.

Lori definitivamente no sabe qué pensar. Lincoln y Bobby solo tragaron saliva, pues los tres se saben cómplices de algo que a muchos les da miedo imaginar. Ante esto, el director Rodríguez solo se acerca al frigobar que solo él sabrá cómo rayos lo metió a la escuela y sacó una botella de soda.

-Supongo que no queda de otra mas que ponerse cómodos -ofrece la botella a Loan-. Entiendo que hablar es un trabajo que da mucha sed.

-Gracias.

-¿No tendrá algo más fuerte? -piden Lori y Bobby al unísono. El hombre, resignado, saca una botella de escocés de 2013.

-Solo lo reservo para cuando el día se pone pesado -sirve tres vasos del potente caldo, excusando la botella misma-. Belle -activa el intercomunicador de su oficina-, cancele o aplace todos los citatorios. Esto va para largo.

-Pues verá... -Lincoln, que rechazó uno de los vasos, comienza a narrar-... Loan no es tan ingenua como piensan todos, porque...

~x~

 _Nochevieja de 2023_

No se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde. Si algo, pese a todos los años de esperar su turno para el baño, jamás ha aprendido, es a ser paciente en la urgencia. Y solo Dios sabe cómo gastarlas cuando de ser puntuales se trata. No solo con él, sino con todo mundo, en los feriados. Él, en particular, se siente acosado por el tiempo mismo, pues la Navidad la pasó con una compañera de la universidad que estuvo a un paso de llevarlo a una orgía de proporciones bíblicas. A un paso, de no ser porque el padre de dicha chica los encontró en situación crítica.

Eso le causa una risita neviosa, pues no recordaba la última vez que un padre furioso lo echó a patadas de su casa. Su suerte con las chicas bien la puede resumir con una de sus peores memorias de la infancia, aderezada con el magneto irresistible que tiene por cabello y un carisma derivado de haber estado diecisiete años rodeado de chicas de todas las edades toda su vida.

Todavía recordó a aquella loca... no negaba que Anwar Pierce era bonita, pero llegó a un grado enfermizo que solicitó -por no decir que suplicó- al decano una transferencia a otra escuela. El resultado de ello fue un juicio que, con todo y pruebas contundentes, valió para que ella no pudiera acercaese a veinte kilómetros de él.

No iba a pasar Año Nuevo en casa. Lori se acaba de mudar definitivamente de casa, e insistió en que solo Lincoln y Leni le acompañasen para que no pasara lo que queda de las fiestas de fin de año con su prometido y su cuñada. Al final, solo fue él, pues Leni tuvo una pequeña complicación como puede ser un fuerte ataque de nostalgia.

-¡¿Pueden abrir la puerta?! -llama el peliblanco en el intercomunicador de la entrada del edificio, una maciza construcción de cinco pisos cercana a los terrenos de la alcaldía- ¡No quiero que se encuentren al Yeti en cuanto salgan mañana!

Pasaron diez minutos para que Ronnie Anne se dignara a abrir. Su hasta hace poco ex-no novia no parecía tan encantada de tener que estar en aquél lugar, por lo que sus opciones se reducen a tener que quedarse con su madre en práctica recibiendo bebés la última noche del año o desestresar un poco su vida al lado de su hermano y su familia política.

-Solo entra, _Patético_.

-Ronna, ya tienes como nueve años llamándome así -se queja el hombre del plan-. ¿Puedes ahorrarte eso por favor?

-Como quieras -gruñó ella-, _Pendejo_.

-¿Sabes? -reflexiona un poco, pues ya la escuchó en otros tiempos soltar sus tacos- _Patético_ está mejor.

-Creí que nunca entenderías, tonto -la chicana golpeó su hombro-. Me sorprende que Lori se tarde siglos en el baño.

-Intenta pasar doce años esperando turno para el baño y luego hablamos. ¿Dónde está Bob?

Desde laa cocina, la duda quedó resuelta, pues un aullido y una bandeja metálica cayendo con su carga fueron señal de que ellas no estaban solas.

-Tengo seis años tratando de enseñarle a cocinar y sigue sin dar una -suspira ella, resignada.

-Eso sonó como si olvidara los guantes.

-La tercera vez en el día.

-¿Tercera vez?

-Tercera vez -ve el paquete que Lincoln tiene en el piso, junto a sus pies-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Pensé que a esos dos les vendrá bien entenderse, si sabes a qué me refiero -levanta la caja y le guiñó el ojo derecho.

-"Blanc de blancs Casa Madero 2020"... ¿Tú de verdad quieres morir?

-Tuve que hacerle un favor a Lisa para que consiguiera la caja a precio de viñedo y lo pasara de contrabando por la aduana de Calexico -dijo el peliblanco mientras ambos suben por la escalera-. Antes de que preguntes, no. No fue doloroso, y ella le debía un favor a su contacto con el fisco.

-Dime que no es lo que creo que es.

-Lo requería para su hermana -repuso él-. Aquella mujer quería que se lo diera... personalmente, pero eso ya me ganaría un boleto directo a una prisión federal por estupro. Así que solo... ya sabes...

-Solo no me des la izquierda, Lincoln -Ronnie retrocede, un poco asqueada.

-No me digas que te contaron de cuando... -la latina asintió.

-Me sorprende que afeites a "Linky" -rió un poco nerviosa, frente al curioso hábito que él tomó. El chico, avergonzado, solo quiso bajar su gorro y esconderse en su chaqueta roja.

-Sabes que soy diestro.

-Y Lana odia cavar, _Patético_ -ambos rieron, ya más en confianza.

En la cocina, Bobby tenía problemas con la cena. Desde la mañana había tenido problemas. Entre un par de cortes tratando de rebanar en julianas la cebolla de la confitura de patatas cambray, una quemadura con la olla de los macarrones hervidos, otra con el sartén del gravy para las pechugas Cordon Bleu y la más reciente, cortesía de la charola de las dichosas pechugas rellenas, no la ha tenido nada fácil con la, en toda la tarde, fiera mirada de su hermana hecha jefa de marmitones en aquella cocina donde es más una invitada.

-¿Quién era, Ni-ni? -pregunta el amo de la casa, entre quejidos por la quemadura reciente, desde la cocina.

-Solo una sorpresa muy desagradable -dijo irónica la legalmente menor de edad.

-¿El tal Chandler pasó a dejar una bolsa con suciedad de perro en llamas de nuevo?

-No, a menos que quieras romperte la mano en una cara.

-¿Es algo desagradable?

-Solo si eres yo o Lori cuando a ella le viene la regla.

-¡No estés bromeando!

-¿Ni siquiera cuando el "pequeño Loud" está en la casa? -dijo el peliblanco, con su preciada carga.

Sin ocultar su sorpresa, Bobby se fue directo a recibir a su "hermanito", sin importar el hecho de que estuviera cubierto de grasa.

-¡Hombres! ¡Apenas se encuentran y dejan a una rescatando sus desastres! -se queja la otra invitada.

Entre los saludos y parabienes, se olvidaron por completo tanto de la caja con una docena de botellas de vino blanco como de la cena. Ello ocasionó que Ronnie Anne tuviera que hacer lo posible por tener que rehacer el trabajo sucio que su hermano abandonó.

-No tienen idea de cómo tuve que sacarme a esa loca de encima -suspiró aliviado Lincoln, sujetando una lata de soda, sentados lo tres en la sala.

-¿Hablas de Pierce? -Ronnie Anne se repantigó en el sillón, botella en mano.

-A éste paso, tendré que trabajar para el chef Sergei por media década.

-Por el lado bueno -interviene Bobby, sentado al lado de Ronnie-. Puede que...

-No me dará descuento para empleados si echo mano de su abogada -se lleva las manos a la cara, ocultando una risita nerviosa-. O a su abogada.

-¡No creas que no lo supe, Lincoln! -bramó Lori desde la recámara- ¡Becky te dejaría peor que un pretzel humano si la llevas de nuevo a la cama!

-¿No crees que exageras, Lo?

Cometió un error al preguntar eso, pues a últimas fechas Lori se estaba quedando sin amigas. No tanto porque algunas la consideraban ya una pesada e inmadura por lo de Carol y lo de su "etapa vergonzosa", sino porque, según ella, Lincoln tenía mucho que ver. Una cosa era que Carol Pingrey lo arrastrara al baile de graduación solo porque ella estaba desesperada, y otra muy distinta que ella se forzara a querer estrenarlo en el asiento trasero de su convertible.

-¡Vuelve a preguntar eso, Lincoln! -volvió a bramar la cabeza del clan Loud, aterrando a su hermano- ¡Te reto a que...!

-Recuerda lo que la doctora Trubisky dijo, Bebé -Bobby intentó calmarla lo mejor que pudo en cuanto entró ella en la sala-. ¿Carol lo tocó siquiera?

-No.

-¿Lo ha visto desnudo de alguna forma?

-No.

-¿Qué fue lo que mi Nena hizo por mi Hermanito?

-Le rompí la quijada -sentencia Lori-. Entre otras cosas.

-Un poco doloroso, pero así fue -el bálsamo que su novio aplicó bastó, devolviendo a ella la sonrisa con que inició el día.

Mientras Bobby se arreglaba, ambos hermanos se pusieron al día. No era que tener una vida más allá de casa no les atrajera, pero Lola se había vuelto una chismosa peor de lo que era, haciendo que una reunión en casa fuera ya una misión suicida.

Lori había comentado que ya desde hace un tiempo buscaban concebir un hijo, pero una mala caída, dijo, casi le cuesta perder dicha oportunidad. Aparte de eso, salvo por el que el chihuahua que Ronnie Anne compró fue aplastado por el vecino y el ascensor se descompuso y una pareja se quedó atorada, ni Lori ni su cuñada tenían nada interesante qué contar.

El peliblanco, desde luego, tenía bastante qué contar de su primer año en Syracuse como estudiante de administración de empresas. Entre el desnudo que puso sobre aviso a Clyde por parte del decano, el acoso que sufrió por parte de cierta chica de Wisconsin, la demanda consecuencia de ello y el que encontró trabajo como probador de videojuegos, ambas féminas no dejaron sino de dejar a Lori un tanto decepcionada.

-Y entonces le dije: "¿debías apostar en el juego de los Seahawks con los Leones?" -narraba el peliblanco-. Me dijo: "no sabía que iba en serio". ¿Tienen idea de lo que pasa cuando la gente sale desnuda en un día nevado con las chicas de la Sociedad Feminista Universitaria de Syracuse protestando por el "injusto sistema falocéntrico machista" de la escuela?

-Y pensar que, literalmente, eres el malo de los dos -rió la rubia, bastante divertida por la idea de ver las Joyas de la familia McBride en vivo.

-¿Yo, el malo? -el chico se hizo el ofendido, riendo un poco de la desgracia de su mejor amigo.

-Aceptalo, Lincoln -la latina no pudo evitar reir, aunque era mucho más discreta-. Los dos son una vergüenza para la humanidad... -volteó para cerciorarse de que su hermano no escucharía-... ¿cómo lo tiene?

-¡Ronalda! -chistó la rubia, también curiosa pero más reprimida.

-Solo digamos que, si quiere entrar como actor porno -sonrie Lincoln, un tanto malicioso-, puede dejar sin empleo a más de uno.

-No quiero tener que golpearte, bobo -alegó la mayor, tronando los nudillos para dar énfasis a su respuesta-. Seguro nos mientes.

-Penelope me hizo sacarle fotos para probarlo -en el acto, sacó su teléfono, fue directamente a la galería y se lo pasó a ambas.

-Wow -se asombra la latina.

-¿Wow qué? -pregunta Bobby, ya compuesto, apenas entrando a la sala. Vestía ya una camisa blanca con pantalón de poliéster y un saco de tartán de base verde, peinado hacia atrás.

-No, nada -ambas se deshacen en excusas, siendo Lori quien borró la galería completa.

-¿Les parece si ya cenamos? -repuso Lincoln, queriendo atajar aun más la charla- Entre ponerse al día y manejar cerca de seis horas desde el éste del lago Ontario solo me ha abierto el apetito.

-¿No se habrán quemado las pechugas? -preguntó Lori.

-Término carbón al horno -se lamentó su cuñada, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su hermano y a su amigo-. Culpa de Café con Leche.

-Si salimos esta noche, ¿ellos pagan? -insinúa Lori, buscando compensación por el desastre al horno.

-Tu pides, tu pagas Lori -bromea la morena.

-El bar hispano-germano Don Johann hoy tiene barra libre -mencionó Lincoln-. Tal vez si...

-Me atrapaste con lo de barra libre -sentenció Lori-. Andando.

-Ni hablar -se opone la chicana-. ¿Sabes lo que es cargar con dos borrachos a cuestas?

-Zafo para conductor designado -Lori se llevó el índice derecho a la nariz.

-¡Zafo! -secundan Bobby y Lincoln, éste último conductor designado usual.

-Me lleva la chingada -maldice la latina por lo bajo.

Durante la cena en el conocido bar no faltaron los juegos entre la pareja, y ocasionalmente entre hermanos. Cualquier temor que sintiera Ronnie Anne se disipó en cuanto notó que Lincoln no bebía mucho de la cerveza que pidió para acompañar sus pintxos de jamón serrano con sauerkraut. Lo feo, sin embargo, fue cuando los dos Loud y Bobby se pidieron una gran jarra de cerveza negra para cada uno, improvisando un concurso de beber que se prolongó hasta las dos.

Pese a haber pagado la cuenta, la tercia de ebrios quería seguir de parranda, llegando al extremo de dar cuenta con siete de las doce botellas que el peliblanco llevó al departamento, y ahí fue que Ronnie Anne sucumbió a la llamada de Dionisio. Todo se habría olvidado, de no ser porque, en cada habitación, Lori puso cámaras de vigilancia. Cámaras que, esa noche, olvidó apagar.

Para vergüenza de Lincoln, él cayó último de todos, luego de ver a Bobby hacer un improvisado show de desnudismo para Lori, llevar a una fulminada Ronnie Anne a la cama tras arrojarle unos billetes a una botella vacía y cargar con su hermana y cuñado hasta la recámara. De todo ello, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que sentía como algo se le enterraba por detrás mientras alguien rubia se montaba encima de sus piernas.

La mañana siguiente, sin embargo, trajo noticias por demás perturbadoras para todos en ése departamento. Ronnie Anne, con un fuerte martilleo en la cabeza, se encargó de preparar un caldo bastante fuerte y sustancioso, receta de la abuela Rosa, que bien puede levantar a los muertos de su tumba.

"No vuelvo a festejar así en mi vida", pensó, mientras deja hervir la panza de res con el licuado hecho de ajo, tomate y chile guajillo -que el viejo Héctor le facilitó sobornando a un comerciante-. No era la primera vez que lidiaba con ebrios, pues ya antes Lori se caía de borracha al menos una vez cada semana, siendo abogada junior de una firma coreana. Como en los lugares donde un empleador sea coreano es de ley que cuando aquél diga "a beber", y ella no suele soportar algo más fuerte que un caballito de tequila, no había sábado por la noche en que ella llegara con tanta sobriedad como un parroquiano de taberna en viernes. Y Bobby no tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol.

Cuando el caldo de menudencias estaba listo, fue a la recámara de su hermano y cuñada, sin tener una clara idea de la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de ver apenas abriera aquella puerta.

- _¡SANTA PUTA MADRE!_

.

La ventana de la recámara de Bobby y Lori miraba directo al oriente. Ello le resultó molesto a cierto chico con nieve en el tejado.

Contrario al ambiente nevado, aquella pieza luce una curiosa fusión entre la sobriedad de un suburbio de Michigan y la calidez de cualquier hogar de la provincia mexicana. Lo mismo conviven figurillas de perritos bailando y venados corriendo que cuadros de la pareja. Vacaciones en Los Cabos, un "ensayo de Luna de miel" en Atlantic City, la última reunión familiar Loud en el campamento Rascatraseros, las fotos de la desastrada fiesta de XV años de Ronnie Anne...

Se supone que él dormiría en el sofá de la sala. No le incomoda hacerlo, en especial desde el año anterior con Luna en California. La fiesta de graduación en su departamento terminó con él y Tabby dormidos plácidamente sobre el sofá de cuero artificial que la rockera se permitió. No habría pasado a mayores, de no ser porque ambos despertaron, sobresaltados, con Luna lamiendo la oreja de la punk, desnuda y con un artilugio que ambos asociaron de inmediato con "dolor".

Por un momento, se sintió bastante arropado. La sensación de calidez casi le hizo olvidar la molesta luz en la cara, el que algo le escurría del trasero, el que alguien estaba besando su nuca mientras una mano suave tomaba a "Linky" y sentía un pezón entre sus dedos...

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Algo de verdad no estaba bien. Nada, nada bien.

- _¡SANTA PUTA MADRE?!_

El grito de terror de Ronnie Anne sobresaltó a los tres. Lori casi arrancó el miembro de Lincoln, a la par que Bobby soltaba un grito de terror, empujando al peliblanco hacia la rubia. Por su parte, Lincoln estrujó el seno de su hermana, derivando en su casi castración y en un gemido bastante duro.

La cosa para Lincoln tenía tintes demasiado aterradores. Por un lado, se sintió peor que un cerdo, al (creyó) haberse aprovechado de la embriaguez de su hermana mayor. Había tenido relaciones antes, pero nunca sin protección y sin caerse de ebrio. Por el otro, no dejaba de encogerse sobre sí mismo, pues era la primera vez que le dejaban correr algo en el trasero. Una cruel broma del destino. Se imaginó como violador y violado, en un extraño sándwich bisexual.

Para complicar la situación, Lori se fue a un rincón, afectada por el resultado de la borrachera de la pasada noche, repeliendo las súplicas de Bobby, asqueado consigo mismo por lo sucedido.

~x~

-Y eso no es nada -continúa Lori con el relato-. Nueve meses después vino Loan al mundo -acaricia la cabeza de su hija al tiempo que miraba su vaso, servido a la mitad.

-¿O sea que ustedes...? -ambos hermanos blancos asintieron, ante la pregunta de aquél hombre.

-Los tres tomamos meses de terapia -añade el latino mientras juguetea con la botella de Loan- para asimilar lo que pasó esa noche. La terapeuta era un poco lenta, pero nos hizo un favor al decirnos que lo dejáramos a nuestro criterio...

~x~

 _Verano de 2035_

Las clases habían terminado. No importa el tiempo en la Historia ni el lugar. Cuando terminan las clases para dar paso a las vacaciones de verano... o de invierno, según el hemisferio donde se viva... los niños solo quieren una cosa. Mandar al demonio sus libros escolares, estallar, ir a celebrar que el verano se respiraba en todas y cada una de las calles de Royal Woods.

Por supuesto, Loan Santiago no estaba ajena a todo ello. Estaba fastidiada de ser la burla de varias chicas. Peor, de ser la burla de una niña de primer año que saldrá con sus padres a un crucero por el Caribe.

-Hola, Ojos de Mosca -saludó, burlona, una niña de aspecto inocente, afroamericana y con el cabello de un tono ligeramente rojizo-. ¿Qué se siente tener que decir que solo tienes dos abuelitos?

-Ca-ca...

-¿Las latas que usas no te dejan hablar? -la morenita se burló de sus frenos, material perenne de burla tan corriente en ella como lo fueran con su madre.

-... callate, p-por favor, Ca-Calliope -dijo la rubia, molesta... o lo que ella entendía por estar molesta-. ¿Por q-q-qué dices que s-solo te-tengo dos abuelos?

-Solo repito lo que se dice en los pasillos, Loan -dijo jactanciosa la hija mayor de los McBride-. Dicen que tu papá no es tan tu papá cono dices.

-De ve-verdad no entiendo c-como tu papá es a-a-amigo de la familia -tartamudea molesta.

-Puedes preguntarle eso a quien quiera aún a tu tío Lincoln en casa de tus abuelos -la niña se despide, riendo por arruinarle el día a su por ella proclamada rival.

Deprimida, apuró sus pasos a casa. Mismo departamento aburrido, misma casa sola, mismos padres y tíos ausentes del departamento de enfrente. Sus únicas amigas eran su fiel equipo de sonido en su habitación, la misma laptop que posee desde los diez años con la actualización más reciente del SO Portals Twelve Ultimate, Chantal Pingrey y sus amadas ligas a docenas de videos porno de internet y docenas de videojuegos , tanto legados como propios.

¿Bloqueos parentales? Un juego de niños, en especial cuando la red del vecino está demasiado insegura como para no servirle de vínculo para anular tal bloqueo a tales horas y borrar todo rastro de sus incursiones. Si quisiera, descargaría la última película de Paramount y la vendería por tres dólares la copia en Blue-ray, de no ser porque no siempre contaba con su madre.

Los primeros cinco años racionales de su vida, contando desde los tres y medio, había soportado los golpes de su madre, quien le culpaba por arruinar su contrato con la primera firma de abogados para la que trabajaba. Su padre, no tan agresivo, solo le dedicaba frías miradas aprobatorias cuando algo que hacía lo hacía bien, y un largo sermón cuando las cosas no salían tan bien. Todo ello cambió cuando, a sus nueve años, un chico de quince quiso propasarse con ella.

Extraña ironía, las personas que más amaba, quienes más descargaban su desprecio sobre ella, estaban desesperados por pedir la cabeza de aquél cretino. Tanto más cuando su tío abogó por ella en cuanto este tuvo conocimiento de ello. No se acercaba a ese tipo avejetado de cabello blanco, por miedo a que le hiciera lo que no pocas veces sus padres y sus tíos hacen cuando creen estar a solas, al menos no hasta que él tuvo que hablar largo y tendido con aquél patán sobre meterse en la cama con una menor.

No le gustaba alardear sobre sus familiares, pero pensó que algo no encajaba para nada. Sabe que, de entre todas sus tías, la que le resultaba especialmente cercana es Leni. Siempre atenta pese a no ser la más lista. En cuanto al resto... le desagradaba competir, odia a muerte el rock, no es tan aficionada a la moda ni al lodo, y entre menos expuesta a las bromas y las cámaras fotográficas, mejor que mejor. Ya ni hablar de sus bajas notas en ciencias, lo que le granjeó el habitual desprecio de Lisa. Pero Lincoln... el viejo "dientes de conejo" empezó a agradarle, pues tiene mucho más en común con él y con su madre que con el resto. Tecnoadicta como su madre, es amante de la ciencia ficción y de visitar no pocos foros de internet. Y la cultura geek es un ambiente natural en el que gusta de cazar junto a un hombre al que considera un viejo perro de guerra en el medio.

Buscando un video de tríos HMH, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Nerviosa, tuvo que cerrar ventanas hasta dar en una con un conocido foro SJW que buscaba cancelar series solo porque "no eran adecuadas para los niños"... aunque no cerró una página.

-Este... ¡E-entre! -invitó.

Habiendo olvidado cerrar una última ventana con chicas tatuadas, dio paso franco a su madre. Lori acababa de llegar de su despacho, a unas cuadras de allí. Por la amplia sonrisa que tenía, solo una cosita sin importancia arruinaría su buen humor.

-¿Que tal la escuela, Loan? -saluda afable la jefa de familia, ignorando el monitor.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que... -Loan tragó saliva-... tengo que ir a la escuela de verano?

-Eres mejor mentirosa que eso -la mujer se cruza de brazos, antes de recibir la boleta final de quinto grado de la niña-... ¿Reprobaste Educación Física?

-La profesora Pain no creyó que me rompí el brazo antes de las vacaciones de fin de año -respondió la menor con un dejo de tristeza.

-No te sientas mal con eso -Lori se lleva la mano derecha a la nuca-. A tu edad, el viejo Pacowski tuvo que obligarme a entrar al equipo de atletismo de la escuela para salvar el año.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Por poco reprobé el año. Ca... la señora Pingrey -corrige Lori a medias, queriendo culpar a una pariente de su vieja némesis- puso polvos pica-pica en mis zapatos. No pude demostrar que fue ella, pero allí estaba el polvo. Tu tío Lincoln fue... muy lindo conmigo cuando llegué a casa esa tarde.

Loan tuvo cuidado de ponerse a medio camino del campo visual de su madre y el monitor, impidiendo que viera lo que tenía en pantalla. Por suerte, su madre llegó a un punto que quería tocar apenas se diera la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué me parezco más al tío Lincoln que a papá?- Loan quiso cambiar el tema, aprovechando la mención a su tío y vecino.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué... me parezco... más al tío Lincoln... que a papá?

-¿Quién dijo tal tontería, cariño?

-Cal-Calliope McBride -confiesa la chica, temiendo lo peor-. No entiendo c-cómo es que el t-tío Linc puede ser amigo del señor Clyde.

-Literalmente llevo preguntándome eso desde los diez años -Lori se vuelve a sentar en la cama de su hija-. Mira, eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, pero no importa.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablarme de eso?

-Porque eres mi hija -Lori la atrapa entre sus brazos, enterrando la cara de su hija en su seno-, y las niñas buenas saben que sus familias las aman.

-¡Ya, mamá! -protesta ella, pese a no mostrarse incómoda con el abrazo- ¡Tus melones me aplastan!

-¿Estuviste viendo pornografía de nuevo? -La mujer rompió el abrazo, no tan sorprendida por escuchar a su hija una cierta palabra de la jerga de dicho ambiente.

-¿Porno? ¿Yo? -la chica se hizo la inocente.

-Me va a doler tener que hacer esto, cielo -Lori se mordió un labio, como buscando una contramedida-, pero acabas de perder tus derechos de Internet por una semana.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-No va a haber Internet en esta casa...

-Departamento -corrige la chica con frenos.

-... No habrá Internet en este departamento por una semana gracias a tu "pornoblema" de adicción, señorita.

-¡No me he metido a tatuajes sexys punto com en un mes! -protestó Loan, mencionando sin querer uno de sus sitios favoritos.

-Ahora son dos semanas.

-¿Ahora por qué?

-Una por llamar "melones" a mis... a mis atributos -titubea un poco-. Y otra por cínica.

Furiosa, Lori abandonó la pieza, en medio de las protestas de Loan, azotando la puerta. Las unicas personas con quien cabe hablar... definitivamente no con Ronalda. Su concuña seguía viendo a su hermano como un monstruo pese a estar casados casi diez años y compartir tiempo de calidad en la terapia. En cuanto al "tío" Lincoln... bien le conviene tener unas palabras bastante serias con él. Y Bobby debería estar presente, por si acaso. Mejor dicho, porque él está en esto tanto como su hermano.

Un par de horas después, habiendo desconectado y guardado el módem bajo candado, se escabulló al departamento de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne por la escalera de emergencia. Había dicho a su marido que su cuñada saldría tarde y que Lincoln los invitó a cenar. Estaba sentada a oscuras, por lo que quiso crear un ambiente tenso, quisá un cliché bastante gastado de las novelas de suspenso juvenil que siguen siendo de su gusto.

Seis y media, cortinas cerradas, el interruptor al cinco por ciento y al alcance... no era adicta al tabaco, y a Lincoln le daban nauseas con tan solo oler que alguien fumara, por lo que el cigarrillo fue descartado de inmediato. Buscaba un poco el cliché, no toda la maldita película de drama criminal.

-Te ves bien, Bob -escuchó saludar a Lincoln, sonando seco en sus palabras.

-Lo mismo digo, Pequeño Loud -devuelve Bobby, más por cortesía que nada. Aún sigue afectado por aquella noche-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Aburrido, camas separadas... lo de siempre... malditas llaves.

-¿No entran de nuevo? -pregunta su marido con ironía.

-Mira, al carajo. Solo... solo pondré el reproductor al azar, lo voy a poner, pateas en tres... dos...

Apenas terminando la cuenta, ambos varones entran al domicilio, a la par que suena una canción de todo menos apropiada.

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't want_

 _Nothing less your got buns on..._

-Apaga eso, Lincoln -el peliblanco obedeció en el acto-. Eso no funciona con ella... y menos a oscuras.

-Y mira quién lo dice -suelta Lori, encendiendo las luces, sonando algo fría.

-Como si tus planes de vida fracasaran, Lo -contraatacó el varón Loud- Además, no entiendo cómo llegó eso hasta ahí -rió nervioso, queriendo evadir el tema.

-Al menos no humillé a una de nuestras hermanas en su terreno -soltó ella-, como cierto maníaco del orden y su afición por escribir novelas de drama y misterio en cuanto abandonó su webcómic y su empleo como probador.

-Touché -Lincoln reconoció su derrota.

-¿Cual es la habitación más privada? -preguntó Bobby.

-El armario de Ronalda -responden ambos hermanos.

Tuvieron algunos problemas para acomodarse. Lincoln definitivamente no quería ser el centro de otro sándwich, y Lori no deseaba estar con su hermano apuntando hacia su cuerpo. Resolvió, nerviosa, que ambos varones vieran al frente y bajaran la voz lo suficiente para escucharse entre sí.

-¿Por qué en el armario? -pregunta el chicano, algo apretado por tener que estar entre Lori y los suéteres de su hermana.

-Porque estamos a salvo de que Loan nos escuche -contestó Lincoln-, y para no escuchar las sandeces de las vecinas del veintitrés.

-Tiene sentido -responde el moreno

-¿De qué querías hablar, Lori? -cuestiona Lincoln.

-Loan. Ella ya sospecha que tú -la rubia señala a su hermano- eres su padre.

-¿Es eso? -Bobby no parpadeó, producto de la sorpresa.

-Se lo insinuó Calliope McBride, par de tontos.

-¿Cómo diablos lo supo? -la pregunta del hispano no era del todo desatinada.

-No es mi culpa que la doctora Trubisky no sea tan discreta con lo del secreto profesional -se quejó la anglosajona.

-Al menos no se le ocurrió ir con la doctora Lopez -apuntó Lincoln-. Ella sí habría ido con las autoridades antes de romper el secreto profesional con otros pacientes.

-Por como lo pones, habría sido mejor eso que... -por un momento, Bobby no pudo sentir que no cometía un error, hasta escuchar a Lori rechinar los dientes con ira-... bien, mala idea, lo sé. ¿Creen que se lo podamos hacer olvidar?

Pensativos, ambos hermanos Loud lo consideraron, formando una nube de pensamiento colectivo. En ella, se plantearon llevar a Loan en un viaje familiar a la Comic-Con de Nueva York o a la E3 en Las Vegas el año entrante contactos de Lincoln en el medio implicados, una salida a la Feria Anual de las Alitas en Buffalo, el Hombre en Llamas, incluso darle para su cumpleaños un "vale por un año de porno libre"...

-¿Ahora también en MI armario? -la nube de pensamiento fue rota por la inquisitiva pregunta de la ama y señora de la casa- A veces los tres me dan asco, pervertidos.

-No es lo que crees, Ronnie -Lincoln se puso a la defensiva-. Es Loan.

-Tienen tres segundos para explicarse -sentencia la morena tronando los nudillos.

-Loan empieza a sospechar y estamos viendo cómo so... -los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, ok, ya entiendo -la enfermera agitó los brazos, como queriendo no procesar eso de golpe-. ¿Cómo es que piensan sobornar a Loan?

-La E3 -contestó Lincoln.

-Porno libre un año -Lori hizo lo propio.

-Buffalo -Bobby no se quedó atrás.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieren premiar a mi sobrina con viajes y.. . alitas agridulces y, bueno, porno casi sin restr? -los tres asienten, apegados al producto de su borrachera.

-Más que premiar, disuadir -confesó Lincoln-. Queremos que olvide lo que le metieron en su cabeza.

-Verás -Lori quiso ir desde el principio-, la hija de Clyde...

-Eso lo explica todo -dedujo la chicana-. Ya tendrán mucho qué hablar con ella.

Más tarde, durante la cena en el hogar Santiago, Loan apenas tocaba su comida. Seguía un poco resentida por el castigo que su madre le impusiera y que su padre ratificara, agregando el decomiso de sus videojuegos por la siguiente semana. En cuanto a la pareja, Lori ni siquiera tocó su plato. Caso contrario el de Bobby, que por querer llenar un hueco causado por los nervios con comida, se ocupó de vaciar la bandeja de moussaka, aquella suerte de lasaña griega que, en lugar de pasta, se prepara con rebanadas finas de berenjena.

-¿Puedo levantarme? -pidió Loan.

-¿Terminaste tu cena? -cuestionaron ambos padres.

-No.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta -dijo el latino.

-¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? -preguntó Lori.

-¿Por qué no soy morena como tú, papá?

-Cualquier tema menos ése- atajó antes de que Bobby respondiera-. ¿Por qué dices que irás a la escuela de verano?

-Dime por qué, hija -pidió él.

-La entrenadora Pain piensa que lo de mi brazo roto era mentira.

-¿Le enseñaste las radiografías? -la joven asintió- Entonces te tiene odio.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó la preadolescente- Te das cuenta de algo por primera vez desde la ulima vez que mojaste la cama cuando cumplí siete.

-¿Insinúas que mojé la cama? -Bobby solo intentó sostener la mirada.

El evidente gruñido de frustración por ella emitido dejó lugar a dudas.

~x~

Mientras Lori narraba sobre las sospechas de Loan, la puerta se abrió con rudeza. Ronnie Anne parecía rabiosa.

-Puede tomar asiento -indica el director-, señora...

-Loud -responde la latina con sequedad-. Ronalda Anne Loud. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Solo estamos hablando de...

-Si es de las dudosa paternidad de mi sobrina...

~x~

A diferencia del ambiente depresivo que reinaba en el domicilio del matrimonio Santiago, en el departamento del matrimonio Loud era un poco más animado. Nada más entrar, Loan vio a sus tios en la caminadora. Ronnie solo se la pasaba forzando al peliblanco hasta el tope, mientras que él no paraba de sudar corriendo como loco.

-Hola tía Ron -saludó la chica-, hola tío Linc.

-Hola, Loan -devolvió Ronnie Anne, mascando goma.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Lincoln, sin bajar el ritmo.

-No me puedo quejar mucho, tíos. ¿Qué rayos hacen?

-Lo pongo en línea... -la mujer aumenta la inclinación de la caminadora.

-Oye, Ronna... -se queja Lincoln, quien suda peor que un atleta profesional.

-... para compensar que en su "trabajo" -la latina dibujó unas comillas aéreas- no se pone a caminar. ¡Ni siquiera cuando era probador se movía tan poco!

-¡No es mi culpa que la versión VR de _Glasshead_ tuviera tan mala jugabilidad y me rompiera la pierna! -jadeó el peliblanco.

-Necesito pedirles un favor, tíos.

-Si es la clave del servicio de Internet, pierdes tu tiempo -Lincoln detuvo un poco su marcha en el aparato-. Lori nos dijo de tu castigo.

-No es eso, tío -la rubia tuvo que recurrir al plan C-. Verán, seré simple. ¿Me pueden cortar el cabello?

-Tiene algo de tiempo que no lo hago -se excusó el peliblanco-. ¿Cuando fue que te corté las puntas?

-Apenas hace un par de meses -Ronnie Anne no hizo mucha memoria.

-¿Por favor me lo puedes cortar? ¿Puedes? ¿Puedes? ¿Puedes? -la chica entorna sus ojos, tal como la mujer recordaba que su primo Carlitos lo hacía para convencerla de dejarle ver la lucha libre o buscar algún dulce de contrabando.

-Bueno -se decidió Lincoln-, ¿cómo lo quieres?

-Corto, si se puede.

-¿Sabes donde está su estudio? -Ronnie pregunta, a lo que Loan asiente- Hay una caja que dice "Corte". Ve por ella.

Mientras buscaba dicha caja, en el anaquel encontró algunas memorias USB 4.0 de variadas capacidades. Algunas están membretadas como "Recuerdos de la boda" y "Vacaciones en Cancún 2025". Otras contenían docenas de trabajos varios, entre los borradores de las sagas "El balance del fuego" y "El arquetipo de Tara", aquella historia en la que se enamoró por completo del personaje de Evelyn Harris, aquella investigadora de narcóticos que fuera inculpada por el asesinato de una deportista famosa.

Al fondo de dicho anaquel, en un trasto aparte, encontró algunas otras unidades. Los rótulos eran algo más personales, pues en una se leía "Noche de bodas", en otra aparece "Las fotos de L. Loud"... en una más se lee "Loan".

-¿Ya encontraste aquella caja? -llamó Lincoln desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy! -atiende la rubia, tomando dicha usb y la caja, ubicada en el nivel inferior del mueble.

La mañana del primer sábado del verano no trajo nada nuevo. Ronnie Anne no dejaba de ver a su sobrina, satisfecha con el resultado. De aquella niña ingenua y tímida ante el mundo, solo quedaba lo tímida, porque los largos mechones lacios de cabello rubio platinado dieron paso a un corte parecido al pixie de su tía Luna. Las capas se dirigen, a diferencia de ella, hacia abajo, sin el flequillo que hace las veces de visera. En cuanto a sus padres... si bien se disgustaron por el hecho de que Loan no llegara a dormir, no pudieron dejar de elogiar el que Leni tuviera tan buen pupilo.

-Tengo buenas noticias -Lori no dejaba de sonreir, eufórica-. La firma hizo válida mi solicitud de vacaciones.

-¿Y? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo hija, marido, hermano y concuña.

-¿Cómo que "y"? -la mujer rubia no disminuyó su sonrisa.

-Dime que no vamos a la casa del abuelo Lynn -bufó resignada Loan.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -invitó a responder el peliblanco.

-P-p-pues... -suspiró la preadolescente- ... seguro está la tía Lisa...

-Está en Lausana -apuntó Lori.

-... la tía Lola y sus "sueños de modelaje rotos"...

-Leia le bajó un poco los humos -atajó Lincoln.

-y, bueno... supe que la tía Lucy está en la ciudad, y tiene muchas ganas de verlos.

-¿Dijiste Lucy? -el escritor preguntó nervioso.

-Me dijo ayer que quería saber cómo estaba la persona que le arrebató aquél contrato con cierta editorial.

Lucy. Si había una persona capaz de poner nervioso a Lincoln Marie Loud a niveles que su propia esposa no podía llegar, ésa era justamente su hermana menor más cercana. De hecho, "El arquetipo de Tara" fue la obra que condenó a la primera escritora Loud a ser relegada de una posición que le costó el trabajo de media vida.

Antes de desconectar el Internet, y antes de dormir, Lori se había dado a la tarea de pasar revista al historial de navegación de todos los dispositivos de la menor, teniendo solo entradas a sus redes sociales, un par de blogs SJW, una ventana de chat abierta y un sitio de chicas punks bastante sugerente. Fuera de eso, pensó Loan, alabados sean los creadores del modo de navegación fantasma.

Sobre aquella ventana de chat... el seudónimo "Dama de la noche sangrienta" le bastó para saber que era Lucy. Leyó que primero vería a Lynn, antes de ir a visitar a los hermanos mayores restantes en la ciudad... lo que se reducía a ellos dos, dado que Leni no se halla en el país, Luna estaba de año sabático en Vermont y Luan trabaja para el reboot de New Girl en Boston.

No les tomó mucho tiempo empacar lo indispensable en menos de cinco minutos. Dos mudas de ropa, bronceador, trajes de baño, ropa interior y otros efectos personales para que, diez minutos después dijeran "adios a Royal Woods" y "hola, Los Ángeles" .

~x~

-Déjenme ver si entiendo -el director Rodriguez se talla los ojos-. Me están diciendo que... ¿Loan no es su hija?

-E-es algo c-confuso, señor -habló la joven rubia.

-¿Puedo saber que había en aquella pen-drive?

-P-pues...

~x~

Buscaba entre su ropa aquellas prendas que bien pueden hacer juego. Usar una blusa abierta sobre otra sin mangas como usaba en el pasado año escolar ya no era una opción viable, gracias al corte de cabello que pidiera a sus tíos. Una blusa de tirante grueso en un tono durazno, un pantalón arena ligeramente entallado a media pantorrilla y una chaqueta de mezclilla clara hacen juego con su cabello. Pero la piel... no, la blusa no le favorece. Quizás algo más contrastante, algo propio. O algo que no le gustara pero que bien puede combinar.

Al escuchar el llamado de sus padres, no tuvo de otra. La primera blusa que desechó fue la única opción que tuvo para empacar. De todos modos, ni su madre ni su tío soportan, con todos los años que han pasado en la misma casa, la forma imprevista en que actua su tía Lucy. Y ella no tenía deseos de saber cómo se las gasta el réquiem viviente de la tatarabuela Harriet.

De igual modo, se iban por una semana a Los Ángeles. Si, su castigo seguía en pie. Nada de Internet ni videojegos, pero cuando se tienen numerosas canciones, películas de cualquier clasificación (desde algunas infantiles hasta su amada pornografía descargada), aplicaciones que funcionan sin Internet y unos buenos auriculares, podrá sobrevivir aquella semana.

Aprovechó la madrugada para transferir el contenido de aquella pen-drive a su teléfono. Tenía sus dudas acerca del por qué tenía su nombre en ella. Si eran sus fotos de bebé o algo más, era lo de menos. Si era algo que posiblemente tenga relación con lo dicho por Calliope McBride o grabaciones de ella bañándose, ya hablaría con su tío antes de tomar una decisión. Había escuchado rumores de algunas chicas de cursos superiores, a quienes sus tios llegan a grabar en situaciones por demás íntimas. Escuchó a la hija de la exnovia de la tia Luan, Lois Sammet, que una amiga suya era grabada por su padrastro en el baño al maquillarse.

Por ahora, no le convence pensar en ello, dejando atrás el llamado Estado de los Grandes Lagos, al lado de sus padres y tíos más cercanos. Ya pensará en ello en el hotel cuando lleguen.

Durante el vuelo, tuvo extremo cuidado de mantener a salvo su teléfono. Luego del atentado en pleno Super Bowl LX, la seguridad aeroportuaria interior se volvió más pesada que el servicio de aduanas. Ello por poco le causó una depresión bastante seria, pues sin el aparato no tenía mucho que hacer.

El vuelo de Detroit a Los Ángeles no tuvo más novedad para ella que la forzosa tensión producto del cambio de horarios. Tres horas de diferencia no le iban nada bien, menos a una chica de los Grandes Lagos. Y el único consuelo que tenía es el hecho de que California era ya el último estado en donde la producción de pornografía seguía siedo legal.

¿Con qué puede plantarle cara a las otras chicas de su edad de California? Bronceadas, bonitas, muchas bastante parecidas a su tía Ronalda cuando joven o a Carolina, aquella reluctante prima segunda que lleva la bodega del bisabuelo Héctor, o a como su madre se veía a su edad. Muchas se desviven por cosas de moda, sol y arena los fines de semana, ella prefería hacerlo con una buena ronda de Muscle Fish: Requiem for the Boiled Lobster o Dario Kart los sábados. Para colmo, nadie la querría por ser tímida en extremo estando cara a cara.

Tímida de frente. Pero en los foros de Internet... el rostro de _SilverBunny24_ estaba a salvo tras el dibujo de una conejita antropomorfa con armadura y mandoble. Una de las identidades más temidas de Internet es toda una paradoja. Imposible vencer a una chica tan ruda en una discusión de foro... que fuera de la red no es mas que una chiquilla temerosa hasta de su propia sombra.

-¿Leíste lo que _SilverBunny_ le respondió a Leon Adlon? -escuchó a un chico tras de ella.

-Viejo, si la chica es sexy, no me interesa lo que diga -la otra voz, justo tras su madre, era la de alguien apenas mayor que ella misma.

-No me jodas, Fred -el primero se decepcionó-. ¿De verdad no leiste su respuesta a la crítica al refrito de New Girl? ¡Aplastó al tarado!

Loan no dejó de sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. El que a Luan le gustara casi asesinar a sus hermanos cada primero de Abril no significa que deje de quererla, y el tarado que despedazó a su tía pagó muy cara su osadía. No lo bajó de crítico mediocre, retrasado intelectual y bufón de las masas con argumentos tan sólidos que, al día siguiente, Leon Adlon le envió a su pariente una cesta de panecillos a modo de disculpa.

-Meh, debe ser de esos escritorcetes amargados que no tienen nada mejor que hacer -el llamado Fred rompió con esa sensación-. Seguro que debe ser un gordo chico pichón con aparato bucal y fondos de botella.

-¿Cuantos chicos que conoces usan un conejo como avatar?

-Chico Pichón, dije -rió Fred, burlándose del hipotético aspecto de aquella usuaria.

-¡P-p-par de idiotas! -tronó la joven rubia- ¡S-S-SilverBunny es una ch-ch-chica genial!

El único sonido en el ambiente después de dicho exabrupto eran la turbinas del avión, pues la voz de Loan sonó con fuerza por primera vez en su vida. Por solo un minuto, la chica saboreó la satisfacción de poner a alguien en su lugar.

-Ok... -Fred, un adolescente bastante bajito para ser de origen coreano, solo la miró con miedo.

-¿La conoces? -el otro, un afroamericano con la cabeza afeitada, la miró con asombro- ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es como la imagino?

-Este... yo... bueno... s-si tuviera prendido el teléfono, te enseñaría una foto su-suya.

-Bueno, se vale soñar.

-Déjala, Hoya -el oriental quiso olvidar el incidente-. Si ella la conoce, de seguro es su vecina.

Zanjada la discusión, Loan regresó a su asiento, en medio de las miradas de reproche que sus tios y padres le dirigieron. El orgullo que sintió hace unos momentos se convirtió en vergüenza.

-¿Puedes explicar qué fue el circo que, literalmente, armaste sola? -preguntó Lori, calmada mientras se quitaba los auriculares al aterrizar.

-Este...

-No importa, bebé -Bobby apenas y miró a la rubia-. Si esa chica que dices es quien creo que es, no veo problema en que la sigas... ¿Donde está Ni-ni?

-Creí que estaba atrás de aquellos chicos -señaló la mayor a quienes estaban detrás de ambas féminas.

-¡Aquí estamos, Bob! -llamó Ronnie junto a la puerta- Lincoln tuvo algo de mala suerte por toparse con una fan suya.

Tras ella, el otrora "hombre del plan" se ocultaba a pesar de su estatura de cierta chica peliverde, misma que tuvo que ser inmovilizada por las aeromozas. Ello obligó a la familia y a la pareja a dejar el aeropuerto lo más pronto posible.

Ya en el hotel... más bien un hostal, Lori había pedido una habitación sin servicio de internet, para asegurarse de que Loan cumpliera con su castigo. Nada ostentoso, en realidad, pero al menos los tres se acomodaron para hacer rendir el tiempo de calidad. En cambio, por insistencia de Lincoln el gasto del restaurante corrió por su cuenta, queriendo compensar lo que llamó "el incidente del armario".

Durante la segunda noche, a causa de la indigestión que le provocó comer un submarino de jalea de toronja con salchichón, decidió revisar el contenido copiado de aquella pen-drive. Cosa sorprendente, solo era un video de una cámara de seguridad.

A juzgar por la fecha del archivo, primero de enero de 2024, dedujo que fue la fecha de su concepción. La vista era de una esquina de la habitación de sus padres, por lo que quiso saber todos los detalles de eso. No tuvo que imaginar lo que podrían haber dicho, ya que la cámara tenía micrófono integrado. Ello la obligó a buscar los auriculares de su madre, ya que los suyos se quedaron en la mesita junto a su cama, lejos del baño donde estaba.

En la imagen, vio a Lincoln cargando con sus padres. Aparentemente ambos estaban borrachos, pues sus movimientos eran erráticos, lo bastante como para querer dormir una borrachera.

Sin previo aviso, Bobby se abalanzó sobre su -entonces- futuro concuño, bajando sin previo aviso su pantalón y su calzoncillo. Lori, por su parte, siguió el ejemplo de su novio, le rompió la remera a su propio hermano y empezó a lamer sus pezones como loca.

-Ven aquí, Linky -dijo su madre. Se sorprendió de ver que entonces ella tenía una muy buena figura que no le pide nada a las modelos de un sitio teen que solía visitar hace un par de meses.

-¿Qué les...? -la pregunta de Lincoln fue cortada de forma súbita, pues su padre tomó el miembro del entonces chico y lo metió en la boca de su novia, mientras que él empezó a lubricar el trasero blanco de su tío antes de ensartarlo en su propio falo.

Loan no podía creerlo. Más de tres horas de material, y en ninguna oportunidad Roberto Santiago jr, el hombre al que toda su vida tuvo por padre, metió su miembro en la vagina de Lori, su madre. Entre su, cosa que empezó a asimilar, padre legal y madre biológica, se emborracharon y llevaron a la cama a su padre biológico. Todas las posiciones que ella reconociera, otras tres que no reconoció y su "tío" fue el plato fuerte.

Y, sin embargo, le gustó verlo. Le encantó ver que, estando el peliblanco de cabeza, su madre le ofreciera su vulva mientras lamía lentamente las entrepiernas de ambos hombres. Le encantó ver a su madre en un retorcido vaivén en el que su marido le daba por el ano y su hermano lo hacía por la "puerta principal". Se sorprendió a sí misma ver que su madre cabalgó a ambos, llevando su mano por encima de la pantaleta gris que usaba en ése momento.

Tuvo que detener el video. ¿Para qué tener que llamar "papá" solo a su padre legal, si tiene a dos personas increíbles que hicieron lo posible por entretener a su madre? Bien podría arrinconar a uno solo... o dejarse arrinconar por los cuatro.

Cansada, y faltando apenas minutos para que sonara la alarma de su madre, devolvió los auriculares en su lugar. No deseaba tener que confrontar otra vez la furia de su madre, como la vez que le contó de la absurda pelea que tuvo con la tía Leni por un vestido, o la vez que su... padre... ocasionó que su... padrastro... la mandara al cuerno porque el peliblanco insultó a su tía.

Tía Ronalda... pese a todo, ella fue la única mujer comprensiva desde que tiene memoria hasta el incidente con aquél chico de quince... Ricky Spokes. No quería dejar de verla como aquella mujer que, cuando sus padres salen temprano a trabajar, la recibe con aquellos estupendos waffles con jarabe de maple y huevo hervido, o la maravillosa avena con zarzamora y mango. ¡¿Qué decir de sus panqueques con tocino y quinoa?! Pese a que el pretendido nexo de sangre que había entre ellas nunca existió realmente, es para ella una tía tanto como Luna Loud-Castleton o Lily Loud.

A punto de irse a la cama, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Tía Ron? -preguntó ella.

-Vine a despertarte, Loan -dijo Ronnie con toda tranquilidad-. ¿Quieres salir a pasear?

-¿Que hay de... -la joven estuvo a punto de cometer un pequeño desliz al preguntar por "papá"-... el tío Linc?

-Lo dejé dormir. Después del ejercicio de anoche... -la mujer puso una mirada pícara-... creo que se lo ganó.

-Entonces...

-No quiero entrar en detalles si no quieres escucharlos. ¿Vienes?

A toda prisa, se puso un pantalón deportivo azul y una remera blanca de manga corta, además de sus tenis blancos, para acompañar a su tía.

Si bien el parque Wiltshire está algo retirado del hostal donde se alojan, la joven no tenía problema con las peculiaridades del terreno de Los Ángeles. Mayormente liso con inclinaciones suaves al norte y al oriente, bruma costera leve y cielo mayormente oscuro por la muralla de montañas que protege la ciudad en general del seco viento del desierto de Arizona.

-¿Podemos parar? -pidió la rubia- Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿No puede esperar?

-No.

-¿Al menos no quieres ir a la bahía?

-Tía, voy a ser clara -Loan se detuvo en seco-. ¿El... tío Lincoln... es mi papá?

Tal y como Loan se detuvo, Ronnie Anne lo hizo. Aquella pregunta no la esperaba todavía, y menos de boca de aquella niña. Casi doce años guardando a ella el secreto de su paternidad, sintió, se fueron a la basura.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes, Loan?

-Ésta madrugada vi el video, tia -confesó la joven, incapaz de mentir al respecto-. Lo copié la noche antes de venir aquí.

-Entonces puedo ya decir que no... soy tu tía.

-¡No quiero que dejes de ser mi tía Ron! -en el acto, Loan hunde su cara en el pecho de Ronnie Anne, aplastada ante semejante revelación- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Calliope McBride se burla de mí! ¡No me dejes, tía Ronnie!

Recuperando un poco el semblante, la mujer latina tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Loan, pese a no ser su sobrina carnal, la veía como su tía pese a todo, no importando lo que en la noche de su concepción haya sucedido, la mentira que es buena parte de su vida o el hecho de que su tío sea su padre.

Llegadas ambas al hostal, sudorosas y un tanto nerviosas, ambas tomaron un largo baño antes de acudir a desayunar. Ocultando por ahora semejante bomba H vuelta noticia.

~x~

Belle, aquella servicial secretaria, no daba crédito a la solicitud del director. Tal vez sea la que menos tiempo haya pasado con los Loud y los Santiago, apenas éstos regresaran del sitio al que ambos hermanos hubiesen ido antes.

Agradece no tener nada qué hacer, pese a la insistencia de sus padres sobre ser versátil en un mundo competitivo como era en décadas pasadas. Snapchat, Swiftypic, Instagram... todas las redes que hicieran furor hacia 2018 que capitalizaron su éxito demasiado rápido colapsaron. Y agradeció eso, pues pese a ser una virtuosa del violín, nunca supo utilizar un filtro de Días de Gloria o el arreglo del filtro de video del perro.

No le quedó de otra. Debe esperar instrucciones.

Al otro lado de la puerta, las cosas tomaron un cariz demasiado familiar.

~x~

 _3 de Septiembre de 2038._

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi linda Loan -cantaba Lori, estando solas madre e hija mientras depositaba un pequeño pay de limón y moras-, feliz cumpleaños a tí.

-Gracias, mamá -Loan, ya cumpliendo los dieciséis, recibió el detalle con una sonrisa muy inusual en ella.

Desde el primer viaje a Los Ángeles, Loan había decidido ahorrarle a su madre los viajes a la estética, dejando su cabello a su padre biológico. Aún no encontraba el momento ideal para decirle de ello, pero se había vuelto un poco más retraída de lo que ya era. Y el que acercara aún más su relación con Ronnie Anne lo asumieron como algo natural.

En cuanto a su aspecto, más allá del cabello el cambio fue dramático para ella. Pese a no tener la delantera que su madre presumía en su adolescencia, hace apenas un mes dejó para siempre el uso de aparatos odontológicos. Los lentes dejaron paso a una cirugía correctiva que lograron costear, bajo recomendación del oftalmólogo de usar unos anteojos cuando estuviera frente a una pantalla.

En cuanto a la escuela, el que pasara con una calificación aceptable era motivo de ansiedad, pues ya debía comenzar a pensar en una buena universidad. Quería distanciarse de la carrera de leyes y la escuela de comercio, carreras que sus padres... su madre y padrastro más bien, cursaron cuando jóvenes.

En cuanto a sus padres y su tía, Bobby se excusó que saldrá un poco tarde, aunque insinuó que su jefa, desde hace un año, le coquetea antes de cada jornada. Ronnie Anne decidió estudiar ginecología y trabaja a marchas forzadas en su último año, y Lincoln salió con fuerza de su último año sabático, se vio forzado a hacer las paces con Lucy y ambos trabajan en un ambicioso proyecto del que se encarga de las ilustraciones. A juzgar por los pocos detalles que le dieran, es el punto final al webcómic que aquél abandonara tiempo atrás, una sátira de su propia vida universitaria.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que viera aquella noche. No dejaba de gustarle la idea de lo que vio. Ella misma habría querido un hermanito con quién pelear por la última pieza de pollo o los horarios del baño. Cosa que, si bien su madre intentó, no se daba o, como hace dos años, se tuvo que abortar por la presión y el miedo a perderlo que ella sentía.

-Oye, mamá...

-¿Si, linda?

-Se que temes que de nuevo pase, pero... -Loan temía lo que pudiera pasar-... ¿por qué no puedo tener un hermano?

-Ay, cariño -Lori no dudó en abrazar a su hija, lo que era siempre bienvenido por ésta- . Sabes que ya no puedo tener un embarazo seguro. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó la última vez?

-¿La demanda contra tía Sam por plagio? -preguntó la platinada, recordando que la consorte de su tía Luna fue demandada por un supuesto robo de canciones por parte de una vieja amiga de secundaria.

-Eso... verás, la doctora Patel me revisó después de... perder a tu hermano -a Lori le costaba trabajo no llorar al recordar aquella funesta jornada-. Me advirtió que no puedo tener otro bebé si vuelvo a someterme a algo así. Y ahora no puedo... no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase algo así.

-¿Tanto así quieres ser socia de la firma?

-No es eso. Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero ser socia no entra en mis planes.

-¿Entonces vas a renunciar?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en hacer lo que tu tío y pedir un año sabático. Solos tú, tu papá y yo.

Horas más tarde, ambas mujeres veían un álbum impreso. Era raro que ambas hicieran algo tan arcaico como eso, pero no parecen molestas.

-De verdad Lincoln odió a tu abuelo por subir ésta a Internet -rió Lori, al señalar una foto donde Lincoln, siendo un bebé, estaba desnudo sobre el retrete.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Se desmayó. Fue peor que unos momentos antes, cuando subió está otra de mi fase vergonzosa -añadió la madre, señalando otra foto en el álbum.

-¿En serio eres tú? -se impresionó la joven, pues siempre la había tenido como una mujer hermosa.

"¿Qué más tenemos en común?" se preguntó. En dicha foto, apenas reconoce a quien sería su madre, pues salvo el cabello platinado, el corte del mismo, el acné y la blusa, apenas y hay diferencias visibles. La forma de la nariz es más puntiaguda que la suya, los pómulos no eran tan acusados y los anteojos... no podía creer que eran bastante similares al modelo por el que ella misma se decantó.

-Me cuesta creerlo, pero sí -admitió la rubia dorada-. No faltaba la gente que me echó eso en cara.

-¿Como la señora Pingrey?

-Empezando por ella. Sigo preguntándome por qué sigue soltera y es madre.

-Hablando de eso -la joven decidió jugar su única carta de alto riesgo-, quiero p-preguntarte algo.

-Te escucho.

-¿Tu hermano es mi padre?

Tal como hace años frente a la pregunta que le planteara sobre la burla de la única hija de Clyde, Lori perdió el color del rostro. No dudó antes en decirle que no quería hablar de eso, pero ahora que Loan buscaba respuestas, optó por lo más sensato que debió hacer en un principio antes que evadirse.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -la platinada asintió- ¿También los... detalles asquerosos?

-En especial esos -la dorada no evitó sentir ternura al ver a su mujercita, tirando un poco de la blusa y bajando la mirada-, por favor.

A diferencia de aquella lejana noche, Lori alcanzó a su cuñada antes de entrar. Ronnie Anne no luce apenas algunas canas, lo que es consecuencia del agotamiento que pasa entre la escuela y el hospital universitario.

-Lo siento, Lori -saludó apenas la morena-. No te vi llegar.

-Creo que ya es hora -la rubia fue contundente, pues su rostro no ocultaba la menor-. ¿Sabes donde está Roberto?

-Se adelantó y dijo que se vería con Lincoln aquí. Creo que él y Lucy querían que él modelara un poco.

-¿Modelar?

-Eso mismo, Lori.

El estudio de Lincoln estaba un poco cambiado. Ahora, parecía un poco más despejado, pues la mesita que hace las veces de escritorio estaba arrumbada contra la pared. En una esquina, el escritor e ilustrador dibujaba en una mesa de dibujo una versión caricaturizada de su concuño, a la vez que Lucy, quien usaba un pantalón gris y una blusa larga negra, tomaba medidas, absorta en su labor.

-Necesitamos hablar, Lincoln -anunció Lori, en la puerta del mismo-. Roberto...

-Siento interrumpir, pero estamos ocupados -se queja Lucy.

-Insisto. Asunto familiar Santiago, y Lincoln tiene, literalmente, mucho que ver.

-Nos vemos mañana hermano -se despidió la gótica-. Roberto...

-Hasta mañana, Luce.

-¿Misma hora? -preguntó ella.

-Dalo por hecho -se despidió el latino.

-Entonces hasta mañana... te ves bien, Loan.

-G-gracias, tía.

Con Lucy fuera ya del piso, y todos reunidos en la sala Santiago, Loan seguía nerviosa, esperando una buena explicación sobre lo que pasó aquella lejana noche. La acostumbrada ansiedad de la cumpleañera contrastaba con la calma con qur Lori sacó una caja con una etiqueta que rezaba "Blanc de blancs Casa Madero 2020" del armario.

Curiosamente, Lori sacó mas que una botella. La misma no se veía muy impresionada, pues según Lola ésa cosecha fue desastrosa por las granizadas que azotaron aquella región.

-Espero que entiendas que todo empezó con algunaa botellas como esa, linda -Bobby rompió el silencio.

-Verás, sabes que no nos gusta beber por beber -secundó Lincoln, jugando con un esfumino bastante sucio-. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando la gente bebe por beber?

-Hace estupideces.

-Así es, bebé -retomó el latino-. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que pasó una noche de Año Nuevo?

-Bebieron, hicieron estupideces, gran cosa.

-De hecho, si lo quieres ver así -carraspeó la rubia dorada, pensando su respuesta definitiva-, tú... erea el fruto de una de ellas.

Mientras su madre y sus padres avanzaban con el relato, Loan trataba de digerir cada punto de vista, todo distinto a como lo viera en el video. Lori no negaba que, pese a no estar en sus cinco sentidos, terminó aceptando que lo disfrutó. Lincoln no dudó en buscar el hombro de su hermana, antes de aceptar que no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo y saliendo un poco del closet. En cuanto a Bobby, se sintió culpable, estafado y un poco manipulado por no decirle en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

En cuanto terminaron, Loan vio con nuevos ojos a los autores de su vida y al sujeto a quien siempre consideró su padre. Por un segundo, y a pesar de que le gustó lo que vio tiempo atrás, se sintió mal consigo misma por no dimensionar lo que eso implica para los cuatro. Si, Ronnie Anne estaba implicada por guardar semejante acto y no revelar que su sobrina ya se lo hizo saber.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Ronnie Anne.

-En lo que a mí respecta -Bobby salió un poco de su bloqueo tras hablar, tomando la mano izquierda de su consorte-, siempre serás mi segunda Bebé.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntaron ambos Loud, tomada ella por su hermano menor.

No hubo palabras por un minuto que se hizo eterno. Si bien Loan sigue procesando un poco lo que confirmó por completo aquél video, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Sabe que el mejor amigo de su padre biológico fue criado por una familia nada convencional, pero lo suyo es distinto.

-G-gracias -dijo insegura la adolescente-. G-gracias por t-todo... mamás, papás...

Hija del incesto y el alcohol, criada por madre, padres y tía, Loan Rosa María Santiago solo avanzó, con timidez, hacia su familia. Ambas parejas, hermanos casados en cruz. Madre con padrastro, tía a la que ve como su segunda madre con padre... solo se limitó a abrazar a su amada familia.

Su amada, doble y rara familia.

~x~

-Y así fue como Loan supo que no es nadie común y corriente -concluye Ronnie Anne, ya mucho más calmada respecto de como entrara minutos atrás-. ¿Tiene algo que objetar?

El viejo director, tirando y acariciando su barba, contenía las lágrimas que semejante historia. Casi había olvidado el motivo de aquella reunión.

Casi.

-Eso... eso fue hermoso, señores Santiago y Loud -dijo el sujeto, contenido por su llanto interno-... pero esta reunión era para determinar el castigo de Loan por... bueno... hacer público un video del profesor Wetta en una, ejem, situación conprometedora.

La captura que estaba en el monitor era bastante obvia. Un hombre de la edad de Lincoln, pelirrojo con lentes que parecen un visor, estaba en pleno acto con cierta empleada de la cocina, un poco pasada de peso y de piel morena clara, y una cierta obsesionada con los cómics de cabello castaño que imparte literatura.

~o~

-Tienes suerte de que el director Rodríguez te dejara ir sin castigo, Loan -reprendió Lori mientras manejaba.

-Realmente lo admito -se deprimió la adolescente-. En mi defensa...

-Esperamos, Bebé -animó Bobby, desde el asiento del copiloto de aquella minivan.

-Puedo decir que Wetta se quiso propasar con Chantal.

-¿Chantal Pingrey? -cuestiona Lincoln.

-Déjala, Linc -contuvo Ronnie Anne, bastante más tensa-. Luego nos reponemos de pagarle al tipo.

-Todo sea por nuestra bebé, Ronnie -dijo el peliblanco, acariciando el vientre de su esposa-. Todo por Loan... y por quienes lleguen.

~o~

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el citatorio. Las noches en familia se habian vuelto más interesantes, y más por la noticia de que su madre tomará un año sabático por maternidad, misma que compartirá con su tía. Si... las dos mujeres, Loud y Santiago, compartirán otros seis conflictivos y entretenidos meses.

Era ya medianoche, sus padres... los legales, ya estaban dormidos. Ansiosa como pocas veces por un nuevo video, Loan preparó todo para una noche de fin de semana entretenida. En su monitor, la película ya había empezado, y ella ya estaba en ropa interior. En pantalla, ambas parejas parecen divertirse de lo lindo con el juego que improvisaron. Ojos vendados, cama que no tardará en ser destendida... y una doble penetración para Lori, a quien Lincoln penetraba el ano. Ronnie Anne, por su parte, no soltaba a Lincoln mientras éste le hacía un oral.

-¿Q-q-qué esperaban? -se dirige Loan al auditorio, nerviosa por hacer aquello que su padre biológico y su tía hicieran hace tiempo- Mi-mis papás me dejaron gra-grabarlos.

Sin más, la rubia platinada regresó a lo suyo con una sonrisa. Dando caña, parece que dicen...

~o~

 **Solo diré una cosa... esto... fue pesado.**

 **Primer reto al que entro, no lo hago por ganar, pero igual. Ideas a desfogue de la Presa Mental. Para quienes querían ver a Anwar Pierce ( _Deportación_ , arco DC)... ok, _aquí les tengo su cariñito_. Breve aparición, pero igual vale un poco.**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**_


End file.
